creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
NightShift
NightShift is a bloody serial killer that is misunderstood and loves the taste of blood. He is one of the most mysterious and misunderstood Creepypasta characters. He is an assassin and sometimes even works as a Proxy. He often celebrates his victory by drinking the blood of his next victim. When everything is silent and dark, he‘s near... Origin The NightShift Mask was once known as Lucas Lake. But back in the day he was ordinary no murders, until now. He lived in a strict family, the family strive for perfection, no exceptions were made. The family were especially cruel towards Lucas because he was the only child. His family were quite rich and loved when people admired them. But Lucas simply didn’t understand that his parents wanted only honor. His mother once burnt him with a boiling iron because he lied. When he was young a strange hooded man used to meet him every night, teaching how disgusting the essence of life was. And this special man was also the man that gave him something special. He hated life because of one reason, ‘''love''’. He hated everything about it. His hatred for love was because he was the most lonely boy ever, no friends and especially no love. He would always stare at the others in recess, admiring all the fun they were enjoys, as he whimpers and sob in the cold shadows. He was always a very curious boy and one day he met his love, ‘crystals’. He loved the way it reflected the sunlight, the texture that remained so fragile and the numerous shapes they could form into. "Is this what love feels like?" he thought to himself. Little did he know, he had a ruby that was possessed, the only thing the hooded man had given him before his disappearance. He was always very shy, but, inside, he was cruel just like his parents. He loved violence and the deadly. But no one understood him, they just thought he was the shy kid in the corner. One day, he saw a poster on the wall it was talking about this interesting after-school club. He felt safe close to it, powerful more powerful than he ever had felt. The ruby was glowing dimly, as if it was trying to guide Lucas into joining. He knew that the opposite of life is death, he just wanted to die, but he knew he would let his family down. Later at evening, he crept out of his house and went in the Satanism Coven and learn the dark ways of religion with some magic. He learnt he was psychic but, his power was very weak so he never discovered it until he began practicing Demonic Magic. But little did he know using "Demonic Magic" always came with a deadly price. This lifestyle went on for quite a while, waking up, getting bullied at school and creeping out at night. But, one unfaithful day, he was attacked in a dark alley in the city. He had been stabbed resulting in a hole on his chest. He cried agony, only for the ambulance to come a hour later. While in pain, he attempted to refuse wanting medical attention. He wanted to die, his parents probably didn’t know he existed at this point. But, eventually, the doctors dragged him onto the ambulance. At the hospital, he was bandaged and was left alone on his bed to recover for the night via Intravenous Therapy. Being left bed-ridden until further notice, Lucas had little to do, being left with tubing attached to his wound for the blood and medication to be transported into his body. But, his eyes just couldn’t get off the sight of something. As he stared at the blood within his blood-bag, he had an idea. Maybe it was an instinct, a reaction to the drugs in his body but, the temptation to do the insane almost seemed...inevitable. Thoughts left aside and with little to stop him, he found gently managed to poke a hole big enough to take a quick sip of the substance within yet, small enough to be left hidden to prevent any speculation from the doctors/nurses. He loved the metal taste, it made his mouth water. He kept on drinking, growing more and more insane. His desire for blood made him run into other rooms jumping on people and ripping there organs out. He continued his actions throughout the whole night. However, he hospital changed from peaceful to a house of screams. He went to room to room ripping the guts out of the hospital victim, chewing it slowly as if he was chewing gum. The security guards woke up to the sight of blood and organs all over the wall. As he reversed the camera backwards he glanced upon a tall man cover in blood. Shaking with despair, he knew that the job to go out of his office and chase the man down was his and his alone. As he went out he saw the man limping covered with ruby red liquid, head to toe. As he chased the man out the man threw a surgery knife slicing the security guard's neck. Lucas watch as the officers head rolled of his neck on the bloody floor. Bloody dripping into a red river. He grabbed some of the remaining blood and made a mask out of the used bandage on his chest. After he had killed so many innocent patients, a rest seemed appropriate as he disappeared into the darkness. While he was hiding, the police tried to discover who was guilty for the multiple corpses strewn about the rooms. They eventually turn to Doctor Miles, one of the survivors in the murder spree. When he refused to be seen guilty, Miles lost his control over himself and proceeded to try and harm the police standing by the doors (as they were tasked to prevent anyone entering or leaving the building). As a result of his they shot him down. Later to find him innocent. While the police were on there last case. He sharpened his demonic Ruby and shaped it in a sharp ruby dagger, later went into this secret under ground wrestling center. Many criminals went there, shadowy people sold shadowy things it was very uncover tho. It was in the dark sewers it is. The only place the police don’t patrol. Lucas was entertained by the violence. After watching for quite a while he joined in killing many, squirting there blood over his shirt. Licking it off. This went on for many years. More murders and more blood. He eventually drank so much blood he was sick. He went to Satan and ask for his death wish to die haunting an object, forever feeding on a unlucky soul, as he hated life even more after his parents abandoned him. He went to the wrestling center once again. And fought, killing many once again. But the last opponent was strong, it seemed like hours. Eventually NightShift was beaten at least that’s what everyone thought. The man was cheering. His snare turn into a grin. But then suddenly NightShift jumped up and stabbed the man’s heart, tearing it out and licking it. Falling to the ground NightShift disappeared into a pile of ash. Leaving behind his mask. As a voice whispered, “Who ever wears this mask shall lose control...” No one believe it as a boy jumped out and grabbed it putting it on. Suddenly needles came out of the smoke and started to stitch his mouth together. His eye went pale Smokey white, as his skin started peeling off. As a grinning man jumped out. “NightShift is back...” Appearance NightShift is quite fit, with a mask that can not be taken off, but only by Demonic Magic. He has Smokey white eye for because he is blind. And has brown hair. And a very featured jawline. He is quite young about an young adult like 17 or 18. He started being an antagonist during his teenager years. Personality He is cruel and like violence and evil. He is a person that get addicted to things easily and is very clever. He also is very lonely and sadistic. And is also very mysterious and like not being noticed and usually stays in the background. Not much is known about his personality because he lost his voice cause his mouth was stitched together. How to summon NightShift 1. Get a black piece of clothes. 2. Stain it with blood. 3. Paint a stitch pattern. 4. Say ‘Summon NightShift thee, as I say so mote it be, so mote it be (3x). Believe in it and say thank you to the Demonic Magic (You don’t want to anger it) and later in your dreams he might visit you. (Might not alway work). 5. Wrap it around an black cat or weak willed young human. Relationships When he used to love violence, danger and gore, he enjoyed horror stories quite a lot. One of his favorite characters was Bloody Painter because he could relate to him. His closest relationship was with the Hooded Man, presumably Satan or Lucifer, in human form. Category:Serial Killer Category:OC Category:Supernatural Category:Killer Category:Undead Category:Proxies Category:Evil Category:Child Murderer Category:Overpowered Category:Immortal Category:Tragic Category:Demon Category:Mysterious Category:Humanoid Category:Assassin Category:Child Creepypasta Category:Unknown Category:Psychopath Category:Possessed Category:Based on Real Life Category:Male Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Cannibal Category:Mature Category:Ageless Category:Manipulator Category:Torturer Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mass Murderer Category:Deity Category:Eldritch Abominations